Interlingua-Germano/o
o oder o .. o entweder* oder o ben oder aber oasis Oase o oder o .. o entweder* oder o ben oder aber oasis Oase obduction Obduktion* obediente folgsam obediente gehorsam obediente gutwillig (Zögling) obedientia Folge (Gehorsam) obedientia Folgeleistung obedientia Folgsamkeit obedientia Su m gehorsam obedientia cec Kadavergehorsam obedientia cec unweigerlicher Gehorsam obedir parieren (gehorchen) obedir fam Order parieren obedir (a) Folge leisten obedir (a) folgen (gehorchen) obedir (a) gehorchen obedir a befolgen (Befehl) obedir cecamente littera aufs Wort gehorchen obelisco Obelisk obelisco Spitzsäule obese dick* (beleibt) obese dickleibig* obese feist* obese fettleibig* obese: devenir corpulente/obese vi zulegen obesitate Dicke* (Beleibth.) obesitate Dickleibigkeit* obesitate Feistheit obesitate Fettleibigkeit obesitate Fettsucht obesitate Leibesfülle obir hingehen (sterben) obir fig heimgehen obite verstorben obito (poet.) Tod* obito Hingang* (Tod) obito fig Heimgang (Tod) objectar dagegenhalten (einwenden) objectar einwenden objectar entgegenhalten (einwenden) objectar fig einwerfen objection Beanstandung objection Einrede* objection Einwand objection Einwendung objection Einwurf* (Einwand) objection Gegenrede (Einwand) objection: sin objection/opposition unbeanstandet objection: sin objectiones ohne Widerrede objection: sin objectiones Adv stillschweigend objective gegenständlich objective objektiv objective sachgemäß objective sachlich objective: non objective unsachlich* objectivitate Objektivität objectivitate Sachlichkeit objectivo Anliegen (Ziel) objectivo Objektiv objectivo Ziel (Zweck) objectivo: object(iv)o Zweck objecto betrifft (Kopf e�s Briefes) objecto Ding (Gegenstand) objecto Gegenstand objecto Objekt objecto Sache (Gegenstand) objecto de arte Kunstgegenstand objecto de valor Wertgegenstand objecto del litigio/lite Streitobjekt objecto preciose Kostbarkeit (Gegenstand) objecto simulate Attrappe (Schaupackung) objecto trovate Fund* objecto: object(iv)o Zweck objecto: objecto/intention secundari Nebenabsicht objecto: objecto/scopo final End/ziel,�zweck* objecto: objectos/articulos de ferro fundite Pl Gußwaren objecto; haber pro ~ de bezwecken* objector de conscientia Kriegsdienstverweigerer objector de conscientia Militärdienstverweigerer objectos (Pl) de pessime gusto Kitsch* objectos de gusto inferior Kitsch* objectos de historia natural Naturalien (naturgeschichtl. Sammlung) objectos de valor Pl Wertsachen objectos ornamentos sacerdotal Rel Meßgerät oblation Oblate (Opfergabe) oblation Opfer (Gabe) oblation Spende (wohltätige) oblation Zuwendung (religiöse Spende) oblation Rel Darbringung oblidar auslassen* (aus Vergeßlichkeit) oblidar liegenlassen (vergessen) oblidar stehenlassen (vergessen) oblidar verabsäumen (vergessen) oblidar verbummeln (vergessen) oblidar vergessen oblidar verlernen oblidar versäumen (verabsäumen) oblidar fam verschwitzen oblidar: non oblidar sich hinter die Ohren schreiben oblido Vergessen n oblido Versäumnis oblido incuria de su deberes Pflichtvergessenheit oblido: cader in oblido in Vergessenheit geraten oblido: per distraction/oblido aus Vergeßlichkeit obligante entgegenkommend obligante verbindlich (höfl.) obligante zuvorkommend obligantia Verbindlichkeit (Gefälligkeit) obligar nötigen obligar verbinden (verpflichten) obligar verpflichten obligar (a facer) zwingen obligar (alicuno a) bemüßigen obligar a tacer mundtot machen obligar ad acceptar aufnötigen* obligar se (a) sich binden (verpflichten) obligar se a sich verbindlich machen, zu obligar se ad alique sich auf et. festlegen obligar: esser multo obligate ad alicuno j�m großen Dank schuldig sein obligate al servicio (militar) dienstpflichtig obligate de servir dienstpflichtig obligate: esser obligate (de) sollen (Notw.) obligate: esser obligate ad alicuno j�m verschuldet sein obligate: esser obligate ad un persona j�m zu Dank verpflichtet sein obligate: esser obligate de avantiar vormüssen obligate: esser obligate/fortiate a müssen (gezwungen sein) obligate: multo obligate ich danke Ihnen vielmals obligate: multo obligate! verbindlichsten Dank! obligate: non obligate/coagite ungenötigt obligate; multo ~ zu großem Dank verpflichtet obligation Bindung (sittl.) obligation Gebundenheit obligation Obliegenheit obligation Obligation obligation Pflicht obligation Schuld/schein,�verschreibung obligation Schuldigkeit (Verpflichtung) obligation Verbindlichkeit obligation Verpflichtung obligation Zwang (Moral) obligation de comprar Kaufzwang obligation de garantia Regreßpflicht obligation de indemnisar Ersatzpflicht* obligation de pagar in auro Goldklausel obligation de passaporto Paßzwang obligation del servicio militar Kriegspflicht(igkeit) obligation del Tresor Schatzwechsel obligation feudal Lehenspflicht obligation: haber (grande) obligationes ad alicuno j�m verschuldet sein obligation: sin obligation unverbindlich obligation; un ~ trahe un altere wer A sagt, muß auch B sagen obligationes del carga Pl Amtspflichten obligationista Obligationeninhaber(in) obligatori bündig (bindend) obligatori obligatorisch obligatori pflichtschuldig obligatori verbindlich obligatori zwangsläufig obligatori fig bindend obligatorietate Verbindlichkeit obligatorietate Zwangsläufigkeit (Verbindlichkeit) obligatorimente Adv zwangsläufig oblique schief oblique schräg oblique: de angulos oblique schiefwink(e)lig obliquitate Schiefe obliquitate Schräge obliterar entwerten (Stempel) obliterar stempeln (entwerten) obliterar fig abstempeln obliteration Abstempeln obliteration Entwertung oblivion Vergessenheit oblivion Vergeßlichkeit obliviose vergeßlich obliviose de alique e�r Sache uneingedenk obliviose de su deberes pflichtvergessen oblonge länglich obnubilar überwölken oboe Oboe oboista Oboist obolo Scherflein obra Arbeit (Werk) obra Leistung (Arbeit) obra Werk obra accessori Beiwerk obra brute Rohbau obra cartographic Kartenwerk obra de arte Bildwerk obra de arte Kunstwerk obra de caritate Liebesdienst obra de caritate Liebeswerk obra de education/instruction popular Volksbildungswerk obra de reconstruction Aufbauwerk obra de referentia consultation Nachschlagewerk obra de theatro Theaterstück obra exemplar Musterwerk obra historic Geschichtswerk obra imprimite Druckschrift obra imprimite Druckwerk* obra maestral Meister/stück,�werk obra mal facite Pfuscherei, Pfuschwerk obra pie milde Stiftung obra poetic Dichtwerk obra postume Nachlaß (nachgelassenes Werk) obra sarcite mal facite Stückwerk obra sculpite Schnitzwerk obra: labor/obra mal facite Machwerk obra: obra(ge) Gebilde obra: obra/labor de talio Schnitzarbeit obra: opera/obra pie milde Stiftung obra: poner le mano al obra Hand ans Werk legen obra: poner se al obra ans Werk gehen, sich ans Werk machen obrage: obra(ge) Gebilde obrar vi wirken obrar pro hinwirken obras (Pl) postume nachgelassene Werke obras complete sämtliche Schriften obras complete sämtliche Werke obrer werktätig obrer/o,�a de fabrica Fabrikarbeiter,�in* obrera Arbeiterin obrera Hist Fabrikmädchen obrero Arbeiter obrero Arbeitnehmer obrero Geselle* (Handwerk a.) obrero Handwerker obrero a salario adjustate Akkordarbeiter* obrero assistente/auxiliar Hilfsarbeiter obrero c(o)ulissero = u Kulissenschieber obrero de fatiga rude Schwerarbeiter obrero de ferrovia (Bahn) Streckenarbeiter obrero de funderia Hüttenarbeiter obrero de transporto(s) Transportarbeiter obrero del construction Bauarbeiter obrero del ferrovias Bahnarbeiter obrero manual/adjutante Handlanger obrero mason Maurergeselle* obrero mechanic(o) Maschinenarbeiter obrero metallurgic Metallarbeiter obrero organisate Gewerkschaft(l)er obrero portuari porto Hafenarbeiter obrero qualificate gelernter Arbeiter obrero qualificate/specialisate gelernter Arbeiter (Fach�) obrero saisonal = e temporari Saisonarbeiter obrero salariate Lohnarbeiter obrero specialisate/qualificate Facharbeiter obrero stratal Straßenarbeiter obrero: garson/obrero sartor Schneidergeselle obrero: laborator/obrero in vacantias Urlauber* (Arbeiter) obrero: obrer/o,�a (manual) Handarbeiter,�in obrero: obrer/o,�a (salariate) per pecia Stückarbeiter,�in* obrero: obrer/o,�a agricole Landarbeiter,�in obrero: obrero/laborator agricultural campos Feldarbeiter obreros Arbeitnehmerschaft obreros Werkleute obreros; le ~ Arbeiter/schaft,�stand obreros; tote le ~ de un interprisa Belegschaft* obscen (fam unzüchtig) saftig obscen obszön obscen unflätig* obscen unzüchtig* (Worte) obscen zotenhaft, zotig obscen fig schlüpfrig obscenitate Obszönität obscenitate Schlüpfrigkeit obscenitate Schmutzerei (Unflätigkeit) obscenitate Unflätigkeit obscenitate Zote (reißen: dicer) obscenitate Zweideutigkeit (Zote) obscur dunkel* obscur düster obscur finster obscur obskur obscur ruhmlos (unbekannt) obscur undeutlich (unklar) obscur ungeklärt obscur unklar (dunkel) obscur unsichtig obscur unübersichtlich obscur fig glanzlos obscur: azur/blau obscur tiefblau obscur: multo obscur rabenschwarz (Nacht) obscuramento (antiaeree) Verdunkelung* (Luftschutz) obscurantismo Obskurantismus obscurar abdunkeln obscurar trüben (verdunkeln) obscurar verdunkeln* obscurar verdüstern obscurar vt dunkeln obscurar se dunkel* werden obscurar se vi dunkeln obscurar: le celo se obscura der Himmel trübt sich obscuration Verdunkelung* obscuration Verdunkelung* (Luftschutz) obscuration Verdüsterung obscurissime stockdunkel obscuritate Dunkelheit obscuritate Finsternis obscuritate Unklarheit obscuritate n Dunkel* obscuritate; le ~ favori le secretos im Dunkeln ist gut munkeln obseder bedrängen (quälen) obseder Wesen (Geister) obseder: pressar/obseder alicuno (mit: de) j�m hart zusetzen obsedit/o,�a Besessener,�in obsedite besessen obsequiar alicuno j�m gefällig sein obsequiar: pro obsequiar alicuno j�m zu Gefallen obsequias (Pl) Beerdigungsfeier obsequias (Pl) Begräbnisfeier(lichkeiten) obsequias (Pl) Beisetzungsfeier obsequias (Pl) Leichenfeier obsequias (Pl) Totenfeier* obsequias: funerales/obsequias national Staatsbegräbnis obsequiose ehrerbietig observantia Befolgung observantia Beobachtung (Regel) observantia religiose Heilighaltung (des Sonntags) observar (ein�) halten observar (Schweigen a.: guardar) beobachten observar anblicken (mustern) observar ansehen (aufmerksam) observar beachten (beobachten) observar befolgen (Regel) observar belauschen observar bemerken observar betrachten (beobachten) observar einhalten* (Vorschrift) observar sich et. absehen* observar verfolgen (geistig) observar wahrnehmen (betrachten) observar vt innehalten observar alique in alicuno j�m et. anmerken observar in Augenschein nehmen observar: considerar/observar alique fig et. im Auge haben observat/or,�rice Beobachter,�in observation Beachtung observation Bemerkung observation Beobachtung observation Betrachtung observation Wahrnehmung observation: observation/remarca intercalar(i) Zwischenbemerkung observation: remarca/observation final Schlußbemerkung observationes (Pl) facite ab le bordo de aviones Luftbeobachtung observator Betrachter observatorio Observatorium observatorio Sternwarte observatorio Warte observatorio aeronautic Luftwarte observatorio maritime Seewarte* observatorio: observatorio/station meteorologic Wetterwarte obsession Besessenheit obsession Zwangsvorstellung obsolescer vi veralten obsolete veraltet obstaculo Hemmnis obstaculo Hindernis obstaculo fig Hemmschuh obstaculo del circulation Verkehrshindernis obstaculo: sin incontrar obstaculo unbehindert* obstaculo; sin ~ ohne Anstoß* obstetrice Geburtshelferin* obstetrice Hebamme obstetricia Geburtshilfe* obstetrico Geburtshelfer* obstinar se sich verstocken obstinar se a fig sich versteifen* auf obstinar se ad alique sich in et. verbeißen obstinar se in a facer alique sich in et. verbohren obstinate beharrlich (hartnäckig) obstinate bock(bein)ig obstinate dickköpfig obstinate eigensinnig obstinate eigenwillig obstinate hartköpfig obstinate hartnäckig (eigensinnig) obstinate querköpfig obstinate starrköpfig obstinate stur obstinate störrig, störrisch obstinate trotzig (eigensinnig) obstinate trotzköpfig obstinate verbissen (hartnäckig) obstinate verbohrt obstinate verstockt obstinate fig eingefleischt* obstinate fig halsstarrig obstinate fig verrannt obstinate: afferrate/obstinate a versessen* auf obstinate: esser obstinate e�n dicken Kopf haben obstinate: esser obstinate fig Hinterbein obstinate; esser ~ fig bocken obstinatessa Starrköpfigkeit obstination Beharrlichkeit obstination Bock* (Trotz) obstination Dickköpfigkeit obstination Eigensinn obstination Hartnäckigkeit obstination Starrköpfigkeit obstination Störrigkeit obstination Trotz (Eigensinn) obstination Trotzköpfigkeit obstination Verbissenheit (surde) obstination Verbohrtheit obstination Verstocktheit obstination Zähigkeit (Hartnäckigk.) obstination fig Versteifung obstinato Starrkopf obstruction Obstruktion obstruction Verstopfung obstruction del intestinos Med Stuhlzwang obstructionismo Pol Verschleppung* obstructive hemmend obstruente sperrig obstruer sperren (ver�) obstruer versperren (Aussicht) obstruer verstopfen obstruer zustellen (Tür usw) obstruer (per constructiones) verbauen (bauend versperren) obstruer con phlegma/muco verschleimen* obtener ausrichten (erlangen) obtener auswirken* obtener bekommen* (erlangen) obtener erhalten (erlangen) obtener erlangen obtener erzielen* obtener Chem gewinnen obtener fam kriegen obtener (per recommendationes) erwirken obtener alique habilemente de alicuno ablocken* obtener alique per adular/flattar abschmeicheln obtener combattente erkämpfen obtener le doctorato doktorieren obtener mendicante abbetteln obtener per astutia/fraude ablisten* (j�m et. ~) obtener per bravadas/obstination ertrotzen obtener per fortia erzwingen obtener per fraude erschwindeln obtener per mendicar abbetteln obtener que durchsetzen daß obtener que es bewerkstelligen, daß obtener surrepticiemente erschleichen obtener un disconto/rebatto et. vom Preise abhandeln obtener: facer obtener j�m et. zuwenden obtener: facer obtener zuteil werden lassen obtener: obtener/attinger a fortia de labor herausarbeiten obtenibile beziehbar (Ware) obtenibile erhältlich obtention Erlangung obtention Chem Gewinnung obtention surrepticie Erschleichung obtrusive aufdringlich obtunder abstumpfen* obtunder fig abstumpfen* obtunder le mente vt verdummen obtura�foramine Lückenbüßer obturar abdichten obturar dichten* (gutschließend m.) obturar füllen (Zahn) obturar plombieren obturar stopfen (schließend) obturar verschmieren* (Loch) obturar verstopfen (abdichten) obturation Abdichtung obturation Füllung* (Zahn) obturation Verstopfung obturation Zahnfüllung obturation Zahnplombe obturation (temporari) Einlage* (Zahn) obturator a cortina Phot Schlitzverschluß obturator a posa Phot Zeitverschluß obtusangule stumpfeckig obtusangule stumpfwinklig obtuse abgestumpft obtuse borniert obtuse stumpf obtuse fig vernagelt obtusion Abstumpfen* obtusitate Borniertheit obtusitate Stumpfheit obverso Bildseite obverso Typ Vorderseite obverso e reverso Vorder� und Kehrseite obviar (a) vi vorbauen (einer Sache) obviar a begegnen (e�m Übel) obviar a vt vorbeugen obvie augenscheinlich obvie einleuchtend* obvie ersichtlich obvie selbstverständlich obvie sinnfällig obvie fig naheliegend obvie: plus obvie/indicate fig nächstliegend oca Gans oca rostite Gänsebraten oca: oca/ansere fum(ig)ate Spickgans oca: oca/ansere masculo Gänserich* occasion Anlaß (Veranlassung) occasion Gelegenheit occasion Veranlassung occasion fortunate Chance occasion: a/in iste occasion zu/bei dieser Gelegenheit occasion: al occasion Adv gelegentlich occasion: dar occasion Gelegenheit geben occasion: profitar del occasion pro Veranlassung nehmen zu occasion; de ~ antiquarisch occasion; in ~ de anläßlich* occasional gelegentlich occasional zufällig (gelegentl.) occasionar verursachen occide�muscas Fliegenklappe* occide�rattos Rattengift* occidental abendländisch occidental westlich occidente (Westen) Abend occidente Abendland* occidente West,�en occider (Wild) abschießen occider abschlachten occider abtun (töten) occider abtöten occider beiseite (töten) occider beseitigen (j�n) occider erlegen (Wild) occider morden occider nieder/machen,�metzeln* occider totmachen* occider töten* occider um die Ecke* bringen (morden) occider umbringen occider umlegen (fam töten) occider ums Leben bringen occider zur Strecke bringen occider fig kaltmachen occider fig wegraffen occider (con arma blanc; per cultellatas) niederstechen* occider a colpos totschlagen occider a colpos de foco niederschießen* occider a tiro totschießen occider alicuno j�n über die Klinge* springen lassen occider per/con le spada (resp. pugnal, cultello) erstechen* occider per/de un balla (erschießen) abknallen* occider se al labor/travalio sich totarbeiten occider se con le labor sich schinden occider se con le labor sich zu Tode arbeiten occider se con le labor sich zuschanden arbeiten occider passar le tempore die Zeit verkürzen occider: tu non occidera du sollst nicht töten occipite Hinterhaupt occision Abschlachtung occision Bluttat occision Erschießung occision Töten n occisor Mörder occisor Totschläger occisora Mörderin occlusion intestinal Darmverschluß occlusiva (Phon.) Verschlußlaut occultamento Verschleierung occultar den Augen entrücken occultar geheimhalten occultar verbergen occultar verdecken (verbergen) occultar verhehlen occultar verstecken occultar fig verschleiern occultar (alique ad alicuno) hinwegtäuschen occultar; cercar ~ bemänteln occultation: extinction/occultation del luces Mil Verdunkelung* occulte dunkel* (geheim) occulte geheim (unsichtbar) occulte heimlich (verborgen) occultemente in der Verborgenheit occultessa Verborgenheit occultismo Okkultismus occupante: occupant/e,�a Insass/e,�in (e�s Wagens) occupar (Platz, Mil) besetzen occupar ausfüllen (Stelle, Zeit) occupar belegen (e�n Platz) occupar beschäftigen occupar einnehmen* (Stelle, Stadt) occupar innehaben (Amt usw) occupar alicuno j�n in Anspruch nehmen occupar se (de) nachgehen (Geschäft) occupar se (de) nähertreten (e�r Sache) occupar se (de) treiben (etw.) occupar se de obliegen (e�r Sache) occupar se de sich abgeben mit occupar se de sich befassen mit occupar se de sich beschäftigen mit occupar se de alique fig auf et. aussein occupate (Tel, Abort) besetzt occupation Beschäftigung occupation Besetzung occupation Besitz/ergreifung,�nahme occupation Einnahme (Stadt) occupation Einzug (Wohnung) occupation Inanspruchnahme (Beschäftigung) occupation Treiben* (Beschäftigung) occupation n Hantieren occupation accessori/secundari Neben/beruf,�beschäftigung occupation favorite Lieblingsbeschäftigung occupation in plen tempore Ganztagsbeschäftigung occupation; sin ~ beschäftigungslos occupatissime vielbeschäftigt occurrentia Begebenheit, Begebnis occurrentia Ereignis* (Vorfall) occurrentia Erlebnis occurrentia Geschehnis* occurrentia Vorfall occurrentia: in le occurrentia affirmative gegebenenfalls occurrentia: in le occurrentia affirmative vorkommendenfalls occurrer (verlaufen) ablaufen occurrer begeben (sich ereignen) occurrer eintreffen (geschehen) occurrer geschehen occurrer hergehen (geschehen) occurrer sich abspielen* occurrer sich ereignen* occurrer sich zutragen occurrer statt/finden,�haben occurrer treffen (geschehen) occurrer vor sich gehen* occurrer vorfallen occurrer vorgehen (geschehen) occurrer vorkommen (geschehen) occurrer widerfahren occurrer zugehen (geschehen) occurrer zustoßen (widerfahren) occurrer vi passieren (geschehen) occurrer a fig einfallen occurrer: (il) arriva/occurre un accordo/successo es kommt zum Klappen occurrer: non plus occurrer/evenir unterbleiben oceanic ozeanisch oceano Ozean oceano Tiefsee oceano Weltmeer oceano polar Polarmeer oceano: mar/oceano glacial Eismeer oceano: transversar le Oceano über das große Wasser fahren oceanographia Meereskunde oceanographia Tiefseeforschung ocra Ocker octa(h)edre achtflächig octa(h)edro Achtflächner octagon achteckig octagon(al) Geom achtseitig octagonal achteckig octahedro Oktaeder octanta achtzig octanta; de ~ annos achtzigjährig octantenne achtzigjährig octantesime achtzigste® octantesimo Achtzigstel octava Oktave octave (num.) achte octave parte Achtel octavino Mus Pikkoloflöte octavo Achtel octavo major Typ Großoktav octavo, in octave loco Adv achtens octavo: grande octavo Typ Großoktav octena; un ~ etwa acht octo (Zahl) acht octo centesime achthundertste® octo centos achthundert octo milles achttausend octo vices (repetite) achtmal(ig) octo vices tanto achtfach, achtfältig octo; de ~ horas achtstündig* octo; de ~ octo dies achttägig* octo; de ~ paginas achtseitig octo; le ~ acht octobre Oktober octoenne, de octo annos achtjährig* octogenario Achtziger octogesime achtzigste® octogesimo Achtzigstel octopode Krake octoreme Mar Achter octuple achtfach, achtfältig octuplo; le/lo ~ das achtfache ocular anblicken ocular angucken ocular ansehen ocular blicken ocular liebäugeln ocular Okular ocular schauen (beäugen) ocular äugeln nach ocular alique nach et. schielen* ocular stupitemente (con curiositate pueril, con bucca aperte) begaffen ocular: reguardar/ocular fixemente stieren ocular; (le) ~ flüchtiger Blick oculares (Pl) Brille oculata Einblick oculata: jectar un oculata/reguardo j�m et. zuwerfen (Blick) oculetto Öse oculetto de aco/agulia Nadelöhr oculiera Scheu/klappe,�leder oculista Augenarzt* oculo Auge* oculo (del agulia) Öhr oculo (del bouillon (F)) Fettauge* oculo ad amandola Schlitzauge* oculo aquilin Adlerauge oculo artificial vitro Glasauge oculo de bove Bullauge* oculo de bove Arch Ochsenauge* oculo porcin Schweinsauge oculo pro oculo Auge* um Auge* oculo sebose Triefauge* oculo strabe Schielauge oculo stupite Glotzauge* oculo: ad oculo nach dem Augenmaß oculo: ad oculo nude mit bloßem Auge* oculo: clauder le oculos super alique über et. hinwegsehen oculo: clauder un oculo (super) (mit) in Kauf nehmen oculo: con oculos ad amandola schlitzäugig oculo: de oculos nigre schwarzäugig oculo: facer grande oculos große Augen machen oculo: facer signo con le oculos zublinken, zublinzeln oculo: haber bon oculos gut sehen oculo: haber le oculo super alique ein Auge* auf et. haben oculo: haber le oculos rubie de lacrimas/plorar verweint aussehen oculo: inter quatro oculos unter vier Augen oculo: levar le oculos (verso) aufblicken oculo: longe del oculos, longe del corde aus dem Auge* aus dem Sinn oculo: un oculo secur ein gutes Augenmaß oculo; le mal ~ böser Blick* oculos; con/de ~ blau/azur blauäugig* oculos; de ~ brun/castanie braunäugig* ode Hochgesang ode Ode odiar hassen odiar alicuno fig j�m im Magen haben odiar alicuno mortalmente j�m spinnefeind sein odiar: facer se odiar sich verhaßt machen; odiate verhaßt odiator Hasser odio Haß odio (contra) Anfeindung odio contra Haß gegen* odio de classe Klassenhaß odio: ad otio mit Muße odiose (gehässig) abscheulich odiose gehässig odiose hassens/wert,�würdig odiose verhaßt (gehässig) odiose: esser odiose zuwider sein odiositate Abscheulichkeit odiositate Gehässigkeit odontalgia Zahnschmerz odontiatria Zahnheilkunde odontiatric zahnärztlich odontolitho Zahnstein odontologia Zahnheilkunde odontologia Zahnlehre odontologo Zahnarzt* odontosis Med Zahnbildung odontotechnico Zahntechniker odontotherapia Zahnbehandlung odor Duft odor Geruch odor cadaverose Leichengeruch odor de cibolla(s) Zwiebelgeruch odor de ustion Brandgeruch odor de venation Wildgeruch* odor marin Seegeruch odor putride Modergeruch odor: mal odor Gestank odor: sin odor geruchlos odorante duftend odorar beriechen odorar duften odorar riechen odorato Geruch (Sinn) odorato Geruchssinn* odorato: private del odorato geruchlos (ohne Geruchssinn) odorose wohlriechend odyssea Irrfahrt oerder: perder/extinguer se verhallen offender (Ehre) antasten offender beleidigen offender kränken offender persönlich werden offender verletzen (j�n) offender alicuno sich gegen j�n vergehen offender alicuno fig j�m zu nah(e) treten offender Deo sich an Gott versündigen offender se Anstoß* nehmen offender se persönlich nehmen offender se pro alique fig et. krumm nehmen offender: facilemente offendibile übelnehmerisch offender: offender/provocar alicuno j�n vor den Kopf stoßen offender: offender/vexar se fig einschnappen* offender: sin offender vos nichts für ungut! offendite fig pikiert offensa Beleidigung offensa Harm (Kränkung) offensa Kränkung offensa Verletzung offensa n Kränken offensa a Deo Versündigung an Gott offensa: glutir un affronto/offensa e�e Beleidigung auf sich sitzen offensiva (strateg.) Angriff offensiva Offensive (ergreifen: prender) offensiva Vormarsch offensive angreifend offensive anzüglich (persönl.) offensive ausfällig* offensive beleidigend offensive verletzend offensivemente Adv angriffsweise offensor Beleidiger offerenda Opfer (Gabe) offerenda Weih/geschenk,�gabe offerenda Rel Liebesgabe offerente Bieter offerer anbieten offerer anerbieten offerer antragen offerer ausbieten (selten) offerer bieten offerer darbieten* offerer darbringen offerer darreichen offerer gewähren (darbieten) offerer hinhalten offerer offerieren offerer opfern (Gabe) offerer spendieren (darbringen) offerer vorsetzen (anbieten) offerer (bibitas) kredenzen offerer alique mit et. aufwarten* offerer alique ad alicuno j�m et. verehren offerer plus (que alicuno) überbieten offerer se a sich erbieten zu offerer un melior precio unterbieten offerta Anbieten offerta Anerbieten offerta Angebot offerta Antrag* (Anerbieten) offerta Darbietung offerta Darbringung offerta Offerte offerta (de caritate) Rel Liebesgabe offerta de empleo Stellenangebot offerta excessive Überangebot offerta major alte Mehrgebot offerta special Sonderangebot offerta superior al demanda Überangebot offerta: optime/maxime offerta Meistgebot offertas e demandas de empleo Arbeitsmarkt official amtlich official Amtsperson official behördlich official dienstlich official obrigkeitlich official offiziell official; non ~ außeramtlich* officialisate staatlich anerkannt officiar Rel amtieren officiero Offizier officiero aviator Fliegeroffizier officiero de ligation Verbindungsoffizier officiero de marina Marineoffizier officiero de marina Seeoffizier officiero de navigation Navigationsoffizier officiero de ordinantia Ordonnanzoffizier officiero de reserva Reserveoffizier officiero de stato major Stabsoffizier officiero del stato civil Standesbeamter officiero: (sub)officiero de marina Deckoffizier officina Arbeitsstätte officina Atelier (Werkst.) officina Werkstatt officina de affilator/brunitor Schleiferei officina de reparation Reparaturwerkstatt officina de repassage Bügelanstalt officina de scarpero Schusterwerkstatt officina de serraturero Schlosserei officina de tornator Drechslerei (Werkstatt) officina pro reparationes de automobiles Autoreparaturwerkstatt* officio Amt officio Beruf (Amt) officio Büro* officio Dienststelle officio Geschäft (Büro) officio Geschäfts/raum,�lokal officio Geschäftsstelle* officio Gottesdienst officio Kontor* officio (divin) Rel Amt officio de assistentia social Fürsorgeamt officio de cambio Geldwechselstube officio de cambio Wechselstube officio de cheques (E) postal Postscheckamt* officio de collocation Arbeitsnachweis officio de compensation Verrechnungsstelle officio de copia(tura) Schreibstube* officio de distribution Ausgabestelle officio de expedition Abfertigungsstelle officio de information/adresses Nachweisbüro officio de liquidation/compensation Abrechnungsstelle* officio de publicitate Anzeigenbüro officio de reception Annahmestelle officio de recrutamento Mil Meldeamt officio de registration/censo Meldeamt officio de sanitate/hygiene Gesundheitsamt officio de sponsiones (sportive) Wettbüro officio de tourismo = u Reisebüro officio de tourismo/viages Verkehrs/amt,�büro officio de verification del pesos e mesuras Eichamt officio de(l) ministerio public Staatsanwaltschaft Officio del Alimentation Ernährungsamt officio del allogios¡Error! Marcador no definido. Wohnungsamt officio del bagages Gepäckannahme officio del brevetos Patentamt officio del commandante Kommandantur officio del feria Hdl Messeamt officio del impostos/contributiones Steueramt officio del labor Arbeitsnachweis officio del labor/travalio Arbeitsamt officio del minas Bergamt officio del passaportos Paßamt officio del passaportos Paßstelle officio del pressa Presse/amt,�büro officio del stato civil Standesamt officio del stato civil Zivilstandesamt officio del timbro Stempelamt officio del vespere Abendandacht officio districtual de recrutamento Bezirkskommando* officio forestal Forstamt officio funebre Seelenamt officio heraldic Wappenamt officio meteorologic Wetteramt officio municipal Stadtamt officio postal Postamt officio postal del station Bahnpost (am Bahnhof) officio pro le mort/os,�as defunctes Seelenamt officio telegraphic Telegrafenamt officio (F) de notario Kanzlei (Notar) officio (F) del objectos trovate Fundbüro officio: agentia/officio de empleamento Stellen/nachweis,�vermittlung(sbüro) officio: bon officios (Pl) Hilfsleistung officio: central/officio telephonic Fernsprechamt officio: de officio von Amts wegen officio: missa/officio de requiem Requiem officio: officio/administration del financias Finanzamt officio: officio/casa del moneta Münz/amt,�anstalt officio: officio/central telephonic interurban Fernamt officio: officio/mestiero de ferrero Schmiedehandwerk officio; de ~ dienstlich officio; de ~ von Amtes wegen officio; exercer le ~ de amtieren officiose halbamtlich officiose offiziös offside (E) Fußb abseits offuscamento Vernebelung offuscar blenden (vorübergehend) offuscar trüben (Licht) offuscar umnebeln offuscar vernebeln offuscar fig benebeln (trüben) offuscar fig verdunkeln* ogiva (Spitz�) Bogen ogiva Spitzbogen ogival (spitz�) bogenförmig ogival gotisch (spitzbogig) ogival spitzbogig oh no! ach nein! oh si! ach ja! oh! oh! oh: oh! ho! oho! ohm Elektr Ohm ohm: lege de Ohm Ohmsches Gesetz ole; que ~ arditura/ustion brenzlig oleage Ölung oleage n Ölen oleage Techn Schmieren* n oleaginose ölig olear einschmieren* (m. Öl) olear einölen olear ölen oleator Schmiervorrichtung oleator Öler oleator (a mano) Ölkanne (Kännlein) oleiera Ölflasche* oleiera Ölkanne oleieretta Öler (Kanne) oleina Chem Ölstoff olente duftend olentia Duft oleo Öl oleo combustibile Heizöl oleo crude/rude Rohöl oleo de balena Waltran oleo de colza/rapa Rüböl oleo de ficato de gado Lebertran oleo de lampa/arder Brennöl oleo de lino Leinöl oleo de olivas Olivenöl oleo de palma Palmöl oleo de pino Kienöl oleo de pisce/balena Tran oleo de ricino Rizinusöl oleo de tabula Speiseöl oleo lubri(fi)cante Schmieröl* oleo lubrificante Maschinenöl oleo pesante Schweröl oleo: essentia/oleo de rosas Rosenöl oleo: que ha un gusto de oleo de pisce tranig oleoducto Ölleitung oleographia Öldruck oleographia Ölfarbendruck oleose schmierig oleose tranig oleose ölig oler duften oler riechen oler le ustion nach Brand* riechen olfacer beriechen olfacer riechen olfacer schnüffeln* (Hund) olfacto Geruchssinn* olfacto fig Nase olfacto: bon naso/olfacto Spürnase olim dereinst* (Vergangangenheit) olim ehemals olim einmal* olim einst* (früher) olim seinerzeit olim sonst (einst) olim vor alters olim vordem olim vormals olim weiland* (obs.) olim Adv früher* olim (antea) ehedem olim: de olim vormalig olim: il habeva unquam/olim es war einmal* oliva Olive olivacee oliven/farbig,�grün olivastre oliven/farbig,�grün oliveto Oliven/garten,�hain oliveto Olivenpflanzung olivo Olivenbaum olivo Ölbaum olla Hafen (Topf) olla Kochtopf olla Krug* (Topf) olla Topf olla de escappamento Auspufftopf* olla de flores Blumentopf* olla: potto/olla a lacte Milchkanne olla: potto/olla a lacte Milchtopf olla: potto/olla de suppa Suppentopf (Topf Suppe) olleria Steingut olleria Töpfer/arbeit,�ei,�handwerk,�werkstatt* ollero Töpfer* olympiade Olympiade olympic olympisch Olympo Olymp omelette (F) Eierkuchen omelette (F) Omelett* omelette: fritura (F) de patatas Kartoffelpuffer* omine Anzeichen* (Vorbote) omine Omen ominose ominös omission Auslassung omission Übergehung omission Unterlassung omission Versäumnis omitter auslassen* (weglassen) omitter beiseite lassen omitter bleibenlassen omitter übersehen (nicht sehen) omitter unterlassen omitter versäumen (verabsäumen) omitter weglassen omitter vt übergehen (auslassen) omittite unerwähnt omne (Pl vor Su) alle omne alle (jeder) omne Adj jed/er,�e,�es omne dies alle Tage omne duo dies, omne secunde die alle zwei Tage omne specie(s)/sorta(s) de allerhand omnes (ohne Su) Alle omnibus Omnibus omnibus: vehiculo/omnibus a duo etages (Auto) Zweidecker omnipotente allgewaltig omnipotente allmächtig* omnipotente machtvoll Omnipotente; le ~ der Allmächtige omnipotentia Allgewalt omnipotentia Allmacht omnipotentia Machtvollkommenheit omnipresente allgegenwärtig omnipresentia Allgegenwart omnisciente allwissend omniscientia Allwissenheit omnividente allsehend Allotria* omoplate Schulterblatt on man on non vide ubi isto va finir; il non ha fin in vista es ist kein Ende abzusehen onagro Wildesel onanismo Onanie onanismo Selbst/befleckung,�befriedigung* oncle Oheim* oncle Onkel oncle ric (a hereditage; de America) Erbonkel* oncologia Geschwulstlehre onere Bürde onerose lästig (beschwerl.) onisco Kellerassel* onomastica Namen(s)forschung onomatologia Namen(s)forschung onomatopeia Lautmalerei onomatopeic lautmalend onyche Onyx opac blind* (Glas) opac lichtundurchlässig opac trübe (optisch) opac undurchsichtig* opacitate Undurchsichtigkeit* opalescente schillernd opalin opalen opalo Opal opera Oper opera Werk opera de arte Bildwerk opera radiodiffundite Opernübertragung opera: (theatro de) opera Opernhaus opera: opera/obra pie milde Stiftung operar arbeiten (Maschine) operar operieren operar stechen (Star) operar vt wirken operar: facer operar se sich operieren lassen operariato Arbeiter/schaft,�stand operariato Arbeitnehmerschaft operario Arbeiter operario Arbeitnehmer operarios Arbeitnehmerschaft operarios; le ~ Arbeiter/schaft,�stand operation Arbeitsgang operation Einsatz* (Auftrag) operation Operation operation Wirken n operation Zutun n operation Med Eingriff* operation (militar) Kampfhandlung operation a contante Bargeldgeschäft operation a termino Zeitgeschäft operation de bursa Börsengeschäft* operation del petra/calculo Steinoperation operation pragma a premio (de option) Prämiengeschäft operation: le quatro operationes arithmetic die vier Rechnungsarten operation: operation/section cesaree Med Kaiserschnitt operation: transaction operation financiari Geldgeschäft operation: visita/operation doanal Zollabfertigung operationes (Pl) bancari Bankverkehr operationes (Pl) per moneta contante Kassageschäft operative operativ operative; devenir ~ anlaufen* (wirksam werden) operator Filmvorführer operator Operateur operator (cinematographic) (Film) Kameramann operatori Chir operativ operetta Operette operetta Singspiel ophiolatra Schlangenanbeter ophthalmia Augenentzündung ophthalmic: pomada ophthalmic Augensalbe ophthalmologia Augenheilkunde ophthalmoscopio Augenspiegel opiate opiumhaltig opinar dafürhalten opinar meinen opinar: esque vos lo pensa/opina realmente? meinen Sie das ernst? opinar: pensar/opinar de halten von opinion Anschauung* (Auffassung) opinion Ansicht (Meinung) opinion Auffassung (Meinung) opinion Dafürhalten opinion Gesinnung (Meinung) opinion Gutdünken opinion Meinung opinion Urteil (Meinung) opinion n Erachten* opinion (de experto) Gutachten* opinion preconcipite vorgefaßte Meinung opinion public Volksstimmung (= Volksmeinung) opinion public öffentliche Stimmung opinion: a/secundo mi opinion/aviso nach meinem Dafürhalten opinion: cambiar de opinion anderen Sinnes werden opinion: formar se un opinion (super) sich e�e Meinung bilden (über) opinion: haber un alte opinion de alicuno j�m viel zutrauen opinion: io es de opinion que ich bin der Meinung, daß opinion: secundo me opinion m�r Meinung nach opinion: secundo/in mi opinion m�s Erachtens opinion; de ~ differente/divergente andersdenkend opium Opium opossum (E) Zool Opossum* opponente Gegenspieler opponente Opponent opponente Pol Gegner,�in opponer entgegen/setzen,�stellen opponer entgegenhalten (vergleichen) opponer a dagegenhalten (vergleichen) opponer a gegenüberstellen opponer resistentia sich zur Wehr setzen opponer resistentia (a) sich zur Wehr setzen opponer se entgegenstehen opponer se entgegentreten opponer se (a) gegenübertreten opponer se (a) opponieren opponer se (a) sich widersetzen opponer se (a) widerstreben opponer se a auftreten gegen opponer se a entgegenarbeiten opponer se a entgegenwirken opponer se a sich sperren gegen opponer se a sich stemmen gegen opponer; non ~ se (a) nichts dagegen haben opportun angebracht opportun dienlich opportun erwünscht (angenehm) opportun gelegen (passend) opportun günstig (gelegen) opportun passend (günstig) opportun ratsam opportun rechtzeitig opportun tunlich (ratsam) opportun wohlangebracht opportun zeitgemäß opportun zeitig (zeitgemäß) opportun zweckdienlich (angebracht, passend) opportun Adj angezeigt* opportun: esser opportun/indicate fig am Platze sein opportunitate günstige Gelegenheit opportunitate Ratsamkeit opportunitate Zweckdienlichkeit (Zweckentsprechung, Zweckmäßigkeit) opportunitate: per/pro rationes de opportunitate Zweckdienlichkeit (aus Gründen der Zweckmäßigkeit) opposite entgegengesetzt opposite gegenteilig opposite gegenüberliegend opposite jenseitig opposite Bot gegenständig opposite (a) gegensätzlich opposite a Präp gegenüber* opposite: esser opposite/contrari entgegenstehen opposite: star/esser opposite (a) gegenüberstehen opposition Ablehnung opposition Gegensatz opposition Gegensatz (Widerspruch) opposition Gegenüberstellung opposition Gegnerschaft opposition Opposition opposition Widerstand opposition Widerstreben n opposition: (partito de) opposition Gegenpartei opposition: (partito de) opposition Oppositionspartei opposition: esser in opposition a zuwiderlaufen opposition: in contrasto/opposition/contrapartita (a) demgegenüber opposition: in opposition a zuwider opposition: sin objection/opposition unbeanstandet opposition; in ~ a entgegen (Gegensatz) opposito Gegenteil oppositor Opponent oppressar bedrücken oppresse beklommen oppression Bedrückung oppression Bedrängnis oppression Beengtheit oppression Beklemmung oppression Beklommenheit oppression Druck (Bedrückung) oppression Knebelung oppression Menschenschinderei oppression Unterdrückung oppression de corde Herzbeklemmung oppression de pectore Brust/beklemmung,�beschwerde oppression de stomacho Magendrücken oppressive bedrückend oppressor Bedrücker oppressor Menschenschinder oppressor Unterdrücker oppressor: (domino) oppressor Zwingherr opprimente drückend opprimente schwül opprimer bedrücken opprimer bedrängen (bedrücken) opprimer beengen (beklemmen) opprimer drücken (bedrücken) opprimer knechten opprimer unterdrücken (Volk) opprimer fig beklemmen opprimer fig niederdrücken optar optieren optar wählen (notgedrungen) optic optisch optic: illusion optic optische Täuschung optica Lichtlehre optica Optik optico Optiker optime vorzüglich optime Adj ausgezeichnet optime tiro Meisterschuß* optime; in ~ modo bestens, aufs beste optime; le ~ Adj best* optime; mi ~ amico mein bester Freund optimismo Optimismus optimista guten Mutes optimista hoffnungs/reich,�voll optimista Optimist optimista optimistisch option Option option Wahl (notgedrungene) opulente begütert opulentia Üppigkeit (Überfluß) opuntia (de fico) Feigenkaktus opusculo Schrift (kleines Werk) ora jetzt ora nun ora .. ora bald .. bald ora ben nun aber ora mesmo soeben ora: (desde) ora nunmehr ora: ab ora/nunc fortan* ora: ab ora/nunc hinfort (gehoben) ora: de/ab nunc/ora von jetzt an ora: e nunc/ora? was nun? ora: fin ad ora bis jetzt oracular orakeln oraculo Orakel oral mündlich (Examen, Überlieferung) orang�utan Orang�Utan orange (F) Apfelsine* orange (F) Orange* orange (F) Pomeranze* orange orangenfarben* orangeria¡Error! Marcador no definido. Orangerie* orange¡Error! Marcador no definido. sanguinee Blutapfelsine* orangiada¡Error! Marcador no definido. Apfelsinenlimonade orangiada¡Error! Marcador no definido. Orangeade* orangiate orangenfarben* orangiero¡Error! Marcador no definido. Apfelsinenbaum orangiero¡Error! Marcador no definido. Orangenbaum* orangiero¡Error! Marcador no definido. Pomeranzenbaum* orar beten oration Gebet oration Rede (feierl.) oration (mental) Andacht (Gebet) oration de gratias Dankgebet* oration de sapientia Festrede (akademische) oration dominical Gebet des Herrn oration funebre Grabrede oration funebre Leichenrede oration funebre Trauerrede oration: oration/prece mental stilles Gebet orator Redner orator Sprecher (Redner) orator Wortführer orator de cathedra/pulpito Kanzelredner orator precedente/previe Vorredner orator: esser le orator das Wort führen oratori rednerisch oratorio Betsaal oratorio Oratorium orbe n Erdenrund orbe (terraquee) Erdkreis orbicular kreisrund orbita Astr Bahn orbita Astr Kreisbahn orbita (del oculo) Augenhöhle orbita del astros Sternenbahn orbita del cometa Kometenbahn orbita del luna Mondbahn orbita planetari Planetenbahn orbita solar Sonnenbahn orbita terrestre (del terra) Erdbahn orchestra Musikkapelle orchestra Musikkorps orchestra Orchester orchestra Mus Kapelle orchestra Theat Parkett* orchestra philharmonic philharmonisches Orchester orchestra tsigan Zigeunerkapelle orchestrar orchestrieren orchi� Med Hode in Zssgn. orchidea Knabenkraut* orchidea Orchidee orchiocele Hodenbruch ordal: ordal(io) Hist Gottes/gericht,�urteil ordalio: ordal(io) Hist Gottes/gericht,�urteil ordinantia Befehlsempfänger ordinantia Erlaß* (Verordnung) ordinantia Offiziersbursche* ordinantia Ordonnanz* ordinantia Verfügung (Anordnung) ordinantia Verordnung ordinantia Verschreibung* ordinantia Mil Läufer* ordinantia de constructiones Bauordnung ordinantia penal Strafbefehl ordinantia: decreto/ordinantia ministerial Ministerialerlaß ordinantia: ordinantia/decreto de policia Polizeiverordnung ordinar (a. Med) ordinieren ordinar anweisen (befehlen) ordinar befehlen ordinar beordern ordinar einordnen* ordinar einsegnen (Priester) ordinar erlassen (verordnen) ordinar heißen (befehlen) ordinar ordnen ordinar schlichten (ordnen) ordinar sichten (ordnen) ordinar verfügen* (amtl.) ordinar verordnen ordinar weihen ordinar zurecht/rücken,�setzen ordinar Hdl bestellen ordinar, dar ordines anordnen (verordnen) ordinar: ordinar/decretar alique contra alicuno über j�n et. verhängen ordinari gemein (gewöhnlich) ordinari gewöhnlich ordinari ordentlich (in Ämtern) ordinari ordinär ordinarimente gemeinhin ordinarimente insgemein ordinata Ordinate ordinate ordentlich ordinate ordnungsliebend ordination Einsegnung ordination Ordination ordination Priesterweihe ordination Weihe (Priester�) ordinator Ordner ordine Anordn/en,�ung ordine Auftrag (Bestellung) ordine Befehl ordine Ehrenzeichen (Orden) ordine Gebot* ordine Geheiß* ordine Orden ordine Order ordine Ordnung ordine Planmäßigkeit ordine Reihenfolge ordine Verordnung ordine Verschreibung* ordine Vorschrift (Befehl) ordine Hdl Bestellung ordine (del die) del armea Armeebefehl ordine alphabetic alphabetische Reihenfolge ordine chronologic Zeitfolge ordine chronologic Zeitordnung ordine de battalia Schlachtordnung ordine de cavalleria Ritterorden ordine de compra Kaufauftrag ordine de execution/sasimento Zwangsvollstreckungsbefehl ordine de ideas Gedanken/folge,�gang* ordine de marcha¡Error! Marcador no definido. partir Marschbefehl ordine de pagamento (Post) Anweisung ordine de pagamento Zahlungsbefehl ordine de partita Startordnung ordine de presentation Stellungsbefehl* ordine de presentation/appello Gestellungsbefehl ordine del die/jorno Tagesbefehl ordine del die/jorno Tagesordnung ordine del garrettiera Hosenbandorden ordine del parolas Wortfolge ordine del parolas Wortstellung ordine hierarchic Rangfolge ordine mendicante Bettelorden ordine monastic Mönchsorden ordine stratal Straßenverkehrsordnung ordine supreme/autoritari Machtgebot ordine: conforme al ordine ordnungsmäßig ordine: contrari al ordine ordnungswidrig ordine: dar ordine (de) auftragen (befehlen) ordine: de prime ordine ersten Ranges ordine: esser in ordine s�e Richtigkeit haben ordine: in (bon) ordine ordentlich ordine: in ordine zurecht ordine: io non ha ordines a reciper ich lasse mir nichts vorschreiben ordine: le pace/ordine public die öffentliche Ruhe ordine: mandato/ordine de arresto/detention (erlassen: decerner) Haftbefehl ordine: mandato/ordine executori Vollstreckungsbefehl ordine: mitter in ordine aufräumen ordine: mitter in ordine einräumen* (Möbel) ordine: mitter in ordine zurechtbringen ordine: mittite in ordine aufgeräumt* (Zimmer) ordine: ordine/commando de tirar Schießbefehl ordine: per ordine de im Auftrag von ordine: poner in ordine ordnen ordine: poner in ordine zurechtlegen ordine: poner in ordine zurechtstellen ordine: sin ordine Adv ungeheißen* ordines!; al ~ Mil zu Befehl ordir anzetteln* ordir ausbrüten (anzetteln) ordir einfädeln (Plan) ordir fig (Ränke usw) anspinnen* ordir fig spinnen ordir: tramar/ordir intrigas Ränke schmieden orditor fig Drahtzieher* ore Mund organero Orgelbauer organetto Drehorgel* organic organisch organisar anlegen (Kartei, Liste) organisar aufbauen (errichten) organisar einrichten organisar gliedern organisar organisieren organisar veranstalten organisation Abhaltung organisation Einrichtung organisation Gliederung organisation Organisation organisation Veranstaltung organisation fig Aufbau organisation culminal (de societates) Dachorganisation* organisation de juventute Jugendorganisation organisation: federation/organisation central Spitzenorganisation organisator Bearbeiter organisator Ordner organisator Organisator organisator Veranstalter organismo Organismus organista Organist organista Orgelspieler organo Organ organo Orgel* organo Physiol Werkzeug organo a cylindro Drehorgel* organo a cylindro Leierkasten* organo a cylindro Orgel* (Dreh�) organo auditive Hörorgan organo digestive Verdauungsorgan organo genital Geschlechtsorgan organo olfactive Riechorgan organo secretori Ausscheidungsorgan organo sensori sensos Sinnesorgan organo vocal Stimmorgan organo(s) respiratori Atmungsorgan(e) organos genital/sexual Geschlechtsteile* organos masticator(i) Pl Kauwerkzeuge organos: partes/organos genital Schamteile orgia Gelage* (Trink�) orgia Orgie orgia Sauferei*, Saufgelage orgia Trinkgelage orgia Zecherei, Zechgelage* orgolio Hochmut orgolio Hoffart orgolio Selbstgefühl orgolio Stolz m orgolio del nascentia/nobile Ahnenstolz orgolio nobiliari/aristocratic Adelsstolz orgolio: esser inflate de orgolio von Hochmut strotzen orgoliose gönnerhaft orgoliose hochmütig orgoliose hoffärtig orgoliose stolz (frohmütig) oriental morgenländisch oriental orientalisch oriental: oriental,�a Oriental,�in orientar anleiten orientar orientieren orientar Pol ausrichten orientar alteremente su pensata umdenken orientar se sich durchfinden orientar se per fig anlehnen orientar se per radiogoniometria Flugz peilen orientar: (poter) orientar se sich zurechtfinden orientation Anleitung orientation Ausrichtung (Übermittlung) orientation Orientierung orientation Richtung orientation (radio)goniometric Peilung orientation: de orientation difficile unübersichtlich (Gelände) orientation; (centro de) ~ professional Berufsberatung(sstelle)* oriente Morgen* (Osten) Oriente Morgenland oriente Orient oriente Ost(en) Oriente Extreme der ferne Osten oriente: le Oriente Extreme der Ferne Ost(en) oriente: le Oriente Proxime der Nahe Ost(en) orificio Mündung (Öffnung) orificio Öffnung (Mündung) orificio del matrice Muttermund* original apart original Eigenbrötler* original Original original original, originell original Sonderling original uranfänglich original ursprünglich original urwüchsig original Adj ur� (Vorsilbe) original fig Kauz* original: (scriptura) original Urschrift* original: in le original im Wortlaut original: in le original Adv urschriftlich originalitate Ursprünglichkeit originar (de) abstammen originar (de) entstehen (hervorgehen) originar: descender/originar/provenir de entstammen originar: resultar/originar (de: aus) vi erwachsen* originari ursprünglich originari: esser originari (de) stammen (aus e�m Lande) origine Abkunft origine Abstammung* origine Anbeginn* origine Entstehung origine Geburt (Herkunft) origine Herkunft origine Herkunft (Abstammung) origine Nullpunkt (Achsenkreuz) origine Uranfang origine Urbeginn origine Urquell origine Ursprung (haben/nehmen von: haber su origine in, traher de) origine: de origine commun urverwandt (Sprachen) origine: del mesme origine stirpe stammverwandt origine: traher su origine de herstammen origine; ab/desde le ~ von Anbeginn* (an) origine; de ~ german deutscher Abkunft origine; de ~ german deutschstämmig* oriolo (Ornith.) Pirol* oriolo Gold/amsel,�drossel* orlar einsäumen orlar rändern orlar säumen orlar umsäumen orlar verbrämen orlo Biese* orlo Fassung* (Brille) orlo Kante (Rand) orlo Krempe orlo Rand (Saum) orlo Saum orlo "a jorno" (FIRs) aperte Hohlsaum orlo: bordo/orlo del foreste Waldrand orlo: sin orlo ungesäumt orlos: con large orlos/bordos breitkrempig ornamental ornamental ornamentar schmücken (putzen) ornamentar verzieren (mit Zieraten) ornamentica Ornamentik ornamento Ausputz ornamento Ausschmückung ornamento Beiwerk ornamento Ornament ornamento Schmuck m ornamento Zierat ornamento Zierde ornamento de perlas Perlenschmuck ornamento spiral Arch Schnörkel* ornamento: (ad)ornamento Aufputz* ornamento: (ad)ornamento Schmückung ornamento: (ad)ornamento Verzierung ornamento: (ad)ornamentos (Pl) Ornamentik ornamento: ornamentos sacerdotal Ornat ornamento: sin ornamento schmucklos ornamentos Pl Schmucksachen ornar (con, de: mit) ausputzen* ornar ausschmücken ornar ausstatten (schmücken) ornar (de) behängen (schmücken) ornar: (ad)ornar schmücken ornar: (ad)ornar verzieren ornar: (ad)ornar zieren ornator: (ad)ornator Verzierer ornithologia Ornithologie ornithologia Vogelkunde ornithologo Ornithologe ornithologo Vogelkundiger ornithophilo: ornithophil/o,�a Vogelliebhaber,�in orologia Gebirgskunde orphana Waisenmädchen orphanato Waisenhaus* orphane verwaist orphano Waisenknabe orphano (de patre e matre) elternlos orphano de matre mutterlos orphano de patre vaterlos orphano de patre matre Halbwaise orphano de patre e matre Vollwaise orphano: orphan/o,�a Waise orphano Waisenknabe orphano (de patre e matre) elternlos orphano de matre mutterlos orphano de patre vaterlos orphano de patre matre Halbwaise orphano de patre e matre Vollwaise orphano: orphan/o,�a Waise orpheon Liedertafel orthochromatic farb(en)empfindlich orthodoxe orthodox orthodoxe rechtgläubig orthodoxe (rigide) strenggläubig orthodoxia Orthodoxie orthodoxia Rechtgläubigkeit orthodoxia (rigide) Strenggläubigheit orthographia Orthographie orthographia Rechtschreibung orthographic orthographisch orthopedia Orthopädie orthopedic orthopädisch orthopedista Orthopäde osa; io ~ dicer ich darf wohl sagen osar (mit Inf.) sich getrauen osar dürfen (wagen zu) osar sich erdreisten zu osar sich erfrechen* osar sich unterfangen osar wagen* (et. zu tun: facer alique) osar approximar se de alique sich heranwagen an et. osar avantiar sich vorwagen osar avantiar se sich hervorwagen osar entrar sich hineinwagen osar exir sich herauswagen osar exir sich hinauswagen osar facer alique sich vermessen et. zu tun osar ir ad ibi sich hinwagen osar se facer alique sich unterstehen et. zu tun osar le risco de venir sich herwagen osate gewagt* oscillar ausschlagen* (Zeiger) oscillar baumeln oscillar pendeln oscillar schaukeln (wanken) oscillar schwanken oscillar schwingen (Pendel) oscillar wackeln oscillar zucken (Flamme) oscillation Schlag (Pendel�) oscillation Schwankung oscillation Schwingung oscillation Phys Ausschlag* oscillation del pendulo Pendelschwingung oscitante: star oscitante bucca aperte Pl Maulaffen* feilhalten oscitar gähnen oscitation n Gähnen oscular küssen osculo Kuß osmium Osmium ossario Beinhaus ossario: oss(u)ario Knochen/haufen,�haus ossatura Gestell (Gerüst) ossatura Knochen/gerippe,�gerüst ossatura Knochenbau ossee beinern ossee knöchern ossificar se vi verknöchern ossification Knochenbildung ossiforme beinähnlich osso Bein (Knochen) osso Knochen osso coxal hanca Hüftbein osso cubital Ell(en)bogenknochen osso cuneiforme Keilbein osso frontal Stirnbein osso hyoide Anat Zungenbein osso intermaxillar m Anat Zwischenkiefer osso malar/zygomatic Jochbein osso maxillar Kieferknochen osso medullose Markknochen (Metzgerei) osso molar/zygomatic Backen/bein,�knochen osso nasal Nasenbein osso temporal Schläfenbein osso; de ~ beinern ossos Pl Gebeine ossos coxal Beckenknochen* ossose knöchern ossuario Beinhaus ossuario: oss(u)ario Knochen/haufen,�haus ossute knochig ossute starkknochig ostage: (h)ostage Geisel ostensorio Monstranz ostentar (Akk.) protzen mit ostentar (Akk.) prunken mit ostentar entfalten (zeigen) ostentar herausstecken ostentar zur Schau stellen ostentar zur Schau tragen ostentar fig auskramen ostentar alique mit et. kramen* ostentar alique mit et. Staat machen ostentar alique prangen mit et. ostentar se sich breitspurig* hinstellen ostentation Entfaltung ostentation: sin fasto/ostentation prunklos ostentatiose prahlerisch (prunkend) ostentatiose protzig osteocolla Knochenleim osteosarcoma Knochenkrebs ostiero Amtsdiener ostiero Büttel* (Türsteher) ostiero Hauswart ostiero Tür/schließer,�steher ostiero Türhüter ostiero Vollstreckungsbeamter* ostiero (de cancelleria) Kanzleidiener ostiero (del tribunal) Gerichtsdiener ostiero (executor) Gerichtsvollzieher* ostiero (municipal) Ratsdiener ostiero: ostier/o,�a Platzanweiser,�in* ostio Tür (Eingang) ostio(s); ad ~ clause unter Ausschluß* der Öffentlichkeit ostio: a portas/ostios clause bei verschlossenen Türen ostracee zweischalig ostracismo Scherbengericht ostrea Auster ostrea perlifere/margaritifere Perl(en)muschel ostreicultor Austernzüchter ostreicultura Austernzucht ostreiera Austerbank ostrero Austernhändler otalgia Ohrenschmerz otiar auf der faulen Haut liegen otiar faulenzen* otiatria Ohrenheilkunde otiatro Ohrenarzt otio Freizeit* (Muße) otio Muße otio Mußestunde otio Weile (Muße) otio complete Nichtstun otiose müßig otiose untätig (müßig) otiose: esser otiose auf der faulen Haut liegen otiositate Müßiggang otiositate Untätigkeit otioso Müßiggänger otitis Ohrenentzündung otitis medie Mittelohrentzündung otologia Ohrenheilkunde otorhinolaryng(olog)ista Hals�Nasen�Ohren�Arzt otorhinolaryngologista Ohrenarzt (Hals�, Nasen�, Ohrenarzt) otoscopio Ohrenspiegel ottomana Bettcouch* ottomana Schlafsofa outsider (E) (Sport) Außenseiter* oval eiförmig* oval eirund oval oval oval Su oval ovar: ov(ation)ar zujauchzen, zujubeln ovario Fruchtknoten ovario Anat Eierstock ovationar: ov(ation)ar zujauchzen, zujubeln ove Hammel* ove Schaf ove castrate Schöps* ove de landa Heidschnucke ove feminin Mutterschaf ove tineose räudiges Schaf ove�maestro (guidante le grege) Leithammel* overtura Ouverture oviario Hürde (Schaf�) oviario Schafhürde* oviario Schafstall* oviducto Anat Eileiter* oviero Eierbecher* oviforme eiförmig* ovo Ei* ovo (cocite) dur hartgesottenes Ei* ovo al platto Spiegelei ovo cocite in aqua salate Solei ovo cocite molle (durante tres minutas) weichgesottenes Ei* ovo covate (resp. a covar) Brutei ovo crude rohes Ei* ovo de biber Trinkei ovo de Pascha Osterei ovo de pediculo Nisse* ovo findite Knickei ovo frite Spiegelei ovo miscite Rührei* ovo sterile Windei ovo super le platto Setzei ovo: poner ovos hecken ovos (Pl) de pisce Rogen* ovos (Pl) frega de rana Froschlaich ovos de pisces Laich ovos in pulvere Eipulver* ovos; poner ~ Eier legen oxalide Sauerampfer oxalide Sauerklee oxydar oxydieren oxydar se anrosten oxydar se einrosten* oxydar se rosten oxydar se vi verrosten oxydar se completemente durchrosten* oxydation Oxydierung oxydo Oxyd oxydo de carbon Kohlenoxyd oxydo ferric Eisenoxyd oxydo mercuric Quecksilberoxyd oxygenar bleichen (Haare) oxygeno Sauerstoff ozonic ozonhaltig ozonisar in Ozon verwandeln ozono Ozon